Avenging the Sitch
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: What's the sitch? When Loki is cast down to Earth, he coincidentally meets Drakken and Shego, thereby joining forces with them to foil both of their arch enemies. When Kim and Ron are told about this, they must join with The Avengers to stop the evil villains' plans of world domination.
1. A Fortunate Guest

The air whizzed by him as he plummeted from the sky, ground rushing closer and closer into view. After the freefall, he slammed into the ground, sending a pile of grass and dirt up. He groaned as he felt the ache of impact all over his body, and tasted a small amount of blood on his lip. He sighed as he lay there.

Why did it have to be Earth? He wondered to himself as he sat up with great effort. Couldn't they have sent me somewhere more advanced? He struggled to his feet, and let out a breath. As he took in his surroundings, he realized there was no one around. It was the middle of the night here, and there wasn't a soul in sight.

He decided to start walking East, following the path of the forest. He walked on and on, and finally, a huge mansion came into sight as he arrived at a clearing in the trees. It was on a high hill, standing dark and menacing. He decided it was as good a place as ever, and climbed the hill with whatever weak strength he had left in him.

He opened the door, and his ears were met with silence. He looked around, inspecting the eccentric décor. He heard no one, so went and sat in a chair. He quickly drifted off to sleep, in desperate need of rest after his trial and sentence on Asgard.

"What the- who are you?!" He was awakened by a question of confusion from someone. He opened his eyes, and focused in on a man with black hair pulled into a ponytail, and…. light blue skin? Was this man a Jotun?

The man stared at him, expression dumbfounded, and he had dark purple circles around his eyes. "Who are you?" repeated the blue man, "What are you doing in my secret lair?"

The man in the chair rose. "I am Loki, of Asgard. and I _was_ burdened with glorious purpose, before I was foiled by The Avengers, the team of superheroes protecting your world."

The blue man kept staring. "Okay, I'm just going to pretend I know what that means. I am Doctor Drakken, evil scientist and next inheritant to the planet!"

Loki looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I've already tried that. You won't have much luck." Drakken frowned. "One way or another, I will take over the world one day!" Loki decided not to engage in the man's antics, and wiped some dirt from his cheek, "Are you a Jotun?" "A what-un?"

"Of Jotunheim. A frost giant. Your skin is blue." "I have no idea what you are saying, but no, thank you very much, I'm a man who was in a lab accident…. And was betrayed!"

Loki took interest in this. "Betrayed, you say?" "Yes, by my wretched co-workers! I was smarter than them… but they relentlessly picked on me and I was thrown out of college after an experiment I did…. Ever since then I've vowed to take revenge! Now, Kim Possible, my arch enemy, is forever ruining my schemes. I can't have any fun any more!"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You're taking revenge on an entire planet because of a few people of your past?" Though, that was basically what he tried to do himself.

"Look, you're avoiding the inevitable question here. Why are you in my house?" Loki sat back down, leaning back. "I needed a place to rest." "Does this look like a hotel to you?" Loki frowned confusedly, unaware of what a 'hotel' was.

Drakken smacked his forehead.

"But listen well, my newfound acquaintance," Loki started, "I mean you no opposition… in fact, your story sounds quite similar to mine." Drakken looked up. "It will work to your advantage if you join forces with me, and we shall foil our foes together."

Drakken tapped his foot. "Hmmm. Why should I trust you?" Loki smirked. "You shouldn't." Drakken beamed. "A true villainous answer! You're in!" he said, shaking Loki's hand and grinning evilly.

Suddenly, the door to the main room slid open, and out walked a woman in a green and black bodysuit with long black hair that waved around her back. She looked Loki up and down, and raised an eyebrow in approval. "Not bad, for a syntho," she said, grabbing a magazine.

Drakken sighed. "Shego, this is not another syntho drone, this is a guest. A very… fortunate guest. His name is Loki, and he is from a planet called Asgard." Shego stopped, and regarded Loki. "Oh, has he told you his tragic life story yet?" Drakken growled, and Shego continued. "What is As-gard?" "Asgard, highest of the nine realms. I was meant to rule it," Loki informed her. Shego snorted, and turned to Drakken. "Where'd you find this kook?" Drakken's hands balled into fists. "I found him here, Shego."

"Yeah, okay. I'm just going to leave you here with your 'guest' and go do something worthwhile with my life." Drakken shook with annoyance. "Grrrr! Shego! Loki wants to join forces with us." "Why would anyone want to join forces with you?" "Because," he said, trying to cool down, "we both want the same thing. World domination."

Shego looked back and forth between the two. "Soooo… you're working with us now?" "Yes." Shego shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't try anything on me, and you'll be fine." Loki nodded slowly.

Drakken turned to him. "Oooh, this is so exciting! World domination, closer at last! And nothing can stop me… not even…

Kim Possible!"

He laughed evilly, a lightning bolt crackling across the night sky in anticipation for their sinister plot.


	2. What's The Sitch?

Kim Possible walked down the emptying halls of Middleton High, just out of chemistry class. She hugged her books to her chest, and noticed someone standing by her locker.

It was Josh Mankey! She dashed behind a wall, and bit her lip. What should I do? she thought. Should I go and talk…or pretend I didn't see him…. But he's right there in front of my locker…. I'll try to play it cool.

She took a deep breath, and walked over to Josh. She put on a fake surprised expression. "Oh, Josh! Hey!" He smiled. "Hey, Kim. What's up?" "Nothing much, just got loads of chem homework!" she giggled. Josh put his hand behind his neck. "So, I was wondering…um…" Kim looked at him with eager eyes. "Yes?" "If you wanted to-"

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Kim's Kimmunicator went off. She blushed, and tried to ignore it. "Uh, you should probably get that," said Josh politely, and Kim's shoulders sagged. "Yeah." "Talk to you soon?" "Sure." As Josh walked away, Kim balled up her fists, and clenched her jaw as she took out the Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade!" Wade looked at her through the screen. "Why so angry?" "I am NOT angry!" Wade raised his eyebrows, and Kim sighed. "What is it?" "Yeah… so this one's a weird one." "What happened?" Kim asked as she stuffed her books into her locker.

Just then, Ron Stoppable rounded the corner by Kim's locker, waving to her. "Hey, KP!" he greeted as he leaned against her neighbouring locker. "Hey, Ron. Wade's got a mission." Ron turned to the little screen where Wade was.

"As I was saying, Drakken and Shego have a new villain working with them." "A new villain? Who?" "He's called 'Loki.' He's… not from around here. But that's not all. A few hours ago, these six people showed up asking where you were." Ron frowned. "That's not creepy…" "What did they look like?" Kim asked. "Pretty crazy… but they said they were a group of superheroes. They call themselves The Avengers, and they're looking for Loki."

Kim shrugged. "I've heard crazier. So what do you want me to do? Go and bust this Loki guy?" "Well, not exactly. Just… be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. He's called the God of Mischief where he's from." Kim nodded. "God?" Ron asked, "He's a god? Cool!" Kim turned to him "Not cool, Ron, he could wipe out tons of people!" "Right."

"Thanks Wade." "No problem. I'll send you their profiles to read about." Kim turned off the device, and her and Ron walked out of the school. "Wanna hit Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked, and Rufus popped out of his pocket giving a thumbs up. Kim laughed. "Sure."

The two arrived at the building with the giant sombrero on top, and walked through the door. There, seated at their usual window seat, was a group of people in the weirdest clothes imaginable.

"O-kay…." Kim said as they walked up to the table. "I'm guessing you guys are the Avengers?" A man with light blonde hair in a spangley outfit looked at her. "How do you know that?" "You paid my friend Wade a visit earlier." "Oh yes, he was very nice. Are you Kimberly Possible and Ron Stoppable?" "Yeah…" "Good. Please sit down."

The two sat on the opposite side. "This is Tony Stark, aka. Iron Man, Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk, Clint Barton code name Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff code name Black Widow, and I," the blonde said, resting a hand on his chest, "am Steve Rogers, aka Captain America."

"Dude!" said Ron to Clint, "You look like me!" He looked at Clint and Natasha, and leaned into Kim, "Actually, they look like both of us." Kim nodded, "what do you need us for? You have a lot of people…" "Well, the guy we're after has teamed up with the dudes you're after, so we figured it would be a good idea to talk to you," said Tony, sipping soda through a straw.

"We were hoping we could work together to stop them," offered Clint, "Since we'd be stronger together." Kim looked over at Ron. "Sure! We might make a good team."

Thor munched on a nacho. "Mmmm," he mumbled, "This Midgardian delicacy is delicious!"

Ron turned to him. "If you like that, you should try the 'naco.' They ordered more food, and talked about their enemy's plan. "So is Loki like, really dangerous?" asked Ron, sharing some of Thor's nachos. "He is beyond reasoning, Able to be Stopped, but I believe there is some good left in him," said Thor.

"There is nothing left in him, Point Break, he tried to subjugate the planet," remarked Tony, and Thor shut his mouth. Bruce spoke up. "Loki together with other villains could be a deadly mixture, which is why we need all the help and knowledge we can get." Kim nodded. "I agree… Drakken can be pretty diabolical when he sets his mind to it." "Which is hardly ever," pointed out Ron.

Thor stuffed his third naco into his mouth. "This naco, I like it," he said, mouth full of food. "ANOTHER!" He smashed the remainder of it on the ground, and Ron and Kim raised an eyebrow at him.

Steve sighed. "You get used to it." "So do you know where Drakken's lair is?" asked Natasha. "No," frowned Kim, "It's in some secret location." "Well, we will have to keep a watchful eye out for my brother," said Thor. "Wait, Loki's your brother?" Ron asked. "Indeed." "Woah, man… this just got heavy."

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Kim. "No," admitted Clint, "We didn't really think about that… we were mainly focused on finding you." Kim thought. "Come back to my place for now, we'll figure something out."

Meanwhile, back at Drakken's lair, he had called a meeting with the rest of the villains to introduce Loki.

Drakken cleared his throat. "Ahem," he called out at the front of the table. Everyone kept talking. "Hello!" Drakken said, but was ignored again. Suddenly, Shego let out a yell to silence so loud, it broke one of the windows. Everyone immediately shut up, and Shego went back to filing her nails.

Drakken looked at his broken window, and rubbed his temples. "Greetings, I have gathered you all here to meet the newest addition to our group. This is Loki." Loki stood up and bowed.

"He's cute!" giggled DN-Amy, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth. Loki shifted uncomfortably. "What's he got to do with anything?" Duff Killigan asked gruffly. "Loki is prepared to help us do the one thing that we've been trying to do forever. EXTINGUISH Kim Possible!"

"Ah, but does he have the ways of the villain?" inquired Senor Senior Senior in his smooth Spanish accent. "What do you mean?" asked Drakken, scratching his head. "Can he play with her mind, make a scheme worth satisfaction?" Senor Senior Junior yawned from beside him, and looked up from his mirror.

"Why not just kill Kim Possible on the spot when you see her?" Senor Senior Senior bristled and gritted his teeth as he turned to his son. "There is a _way_ of things to be done, Junior. Do not question the old ways of villainy!"

Loki smiled. "Believe me, my friends. I am capable of much more than your imaginations may feed you. I can trick, I can use magic… and I am utterly ruthless. All I ask in return," he said, pausing with a finger in the air, "Is you help me with something."

"Yes, there's always a catch," said Lord Monkey Fist, unfurling his fingers underneath his chin. "It would do you nicely to keep your widely sculpted mouth shut," Loki said as he glared at Monkey Fist, and Monkey Fist huffed.

"We must join together in a plot against the Avengers, and I will help you with this Kimberly Possible." They all stared back at him blankly, some blinking. "The Avengers… have you not heard of them? Gah… they are a team of superheroes."

Senor Senior Senior cringed. "Superheroes. Oh, how I hate that word. I will do anything to rid the world of such scum. I like you, Mr. Loki… you are refined." Loki grinned, and turned to the next. "Are ya daft, man?" Killigan asked, "Yer talkin' about goin' up against a group of superhumans!" "With all of us combined, we have a chance." Killigan sighed. "I suppose you might be right, Oh alright then, count me in."

"Anything to tickle your fancy, honeybunches," gushed DN-Amy, smiling widely. Loki nervously laughed, and turned to Monkey Fist, who was staring disdainfully at him. "I don't like you…. But for the good of evil, I shall combine my skills with yours."

"Good, then," said Loki, "When do we start?"


	3. Place to Stay

Kim sneaked up to her front door, trying to listen through to make sure no one was home.

"Okay," she said to The Avengers and Ron, "Follow me."

They followed her through her the door, and quietly made their way through the kitchen.

"Kimmie Cub?" Her dad's voice came from the living room, and she stopped. "Yes?" she replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. "How was your day?" "Uh, great dad… I've got lots of homework, can't talk." "Okay. Shame though, great baseball game on." She let out a breath. She dodged that bullet.

She motioned for the team to come with her up the stairs. When they got up, she quickly shut the door. "Whew. That was a close one…" said Ron, going over to his stash of burritos he kept in Kim's drawer.

Steve scratched his head. "I get the impression we're not supposed to be here." Kim shrugged. "No big. The world kind of depends on your being here. But," she said cautiously, "Let's just avoid you meeting my parents for now, okay?" "Alright."

Kim set her hands on her hips. "Now, where will you sleep?" Clint opened her window, surveying the premises. "I'll be happy sleeping in your tree here." Ron stopped chewing his burrito, and Rufus popped up inquisitively.

"Okay, if you really want to," Kim said slowly, and turned to the rest. "Do the rest of you sleep in equally weird places?" Bruce laughed. "Nah, that's basically just Clint. We found him sleeping on top of the fridge once back at Avengers Tower." Kim laughed.

"I'll sleep in here," Natasha said, opening Kim's walk in closet. "Actually, I think it would be a better idea if you slept out here and one of them sleeps in there," suggested Kim, "If my parents accidentally come in one night, it might go over better if they didn't find a guy sleeping on my floor."

Natasha nodded. "I'll sleep in the closet then," said Tony. "I think it's big enough for two. Bruce?" "Sounds good, Tony."

Fortunately, Kim's room was large, but not quite large enough for seven people. "Wait!" she suddenly remembered, "There's a spare room next to this one. No one ever goes in there!"

"Splendid," exclaimed Thor, "Then the Captain and I shall take rest there!" Suddenly, there was a large crash in the door, and a smoking hole appeared right in the middle of it. A broken, squashed mini airplane landed at Kim's feet, and she looked up and glared.

"Tweebs!" she shouted. Jim and Tim came up to the door and nervously laughed. "Uh, sorry Kim, we just made an aerodynamic space shuttle-" They stopped in their tracks and stared.

"Are those-" "The Avengers?" They slapped each other high fives. "Hickabickaboo?" "Hoosha!"

Kim tapped her foot. "Wait, how did you know about theho they were and I didn't?" "Because we're cooler than you Kim, isn't that the reason for everything?" Kim tightened her fists. "Look, tweebs, you can't tell mom and dad about them!" "Why not?" "Because they have to stay here. Ron and I are helping them out with their villain who just started working with our villain."

"Woah… The Avengers are staying at our house!" They slapped another high five. Bruce inspected the parts of their damaged aircraft. "You know, this could be a significant invention if you get the formula right," he mused, looking at it. "Thanks!" they said together.

"Look, back to the subject," interrupted Kim, "You just blasted a hole through my door. How am I supposed to hide them from mom and dad now?" "A sheet!" Kim sighed. "I guess that could work… Just stay out of my room, okay?"

Tony smirked at the two boys. "You guys are kinda cool… when I was your age, I used to build stuff too. Like robots." "We do that! Wanna come and see all of our inventions?" "No!" Kim interjected, "They don't leave my room. It's too risky!" The boys pouted.

Just then, the sound of footsteps came from the stairs. "Kimmie?" rang out her mom's voice. "Oh no!" Kim exclaimed. "Quick, block the door while I get everyone into my closet." The brothers quickly dashed to the door, and covered it from their mom.

"Boys?" Kim's mom asked in suspicion, "Where's Kim?" "Oh, she's… uh…." "Changing!" "Doing homework!" They both came up with different excuses at the same time. Their mom crossed her arms. "I need to ask her something."

Just in time, Kim stepped out in front of the tweebs. "Hey, Mom. What's up?" The tweebs hurried off to their room, snickering. Her mom raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to know if you wanted pizza or spaghetti for dinner-" Her mom's gaze went past her shoulder as a blur of grey came from the window. "What is that in the tree?" Kim's heart started beating faster. "Uhhh… a hawk. It's just a hawk…" She _was_ sort of telling the truth.

Her mom shrugged, overlooking it, and Kim sighed with relief. "So pizza or spaghetti?"

"Um, pizza sounds great." Ron came out. "Hey Dr. P!" he said, and Kim's mom waved. "Staying for dinner, Ronald?" "That'd be great! Pizza is my middle name!" "Alright."

The two waited until she was fully down the stairs and gone until they went back in. "Coast is clear," Kim whispered to her closet, and the group burst out.

Tony started to laugh. "Hey birdbrain, you almost ruined us!" He called out Kim's window, and Clint swung back in from a branch. "Sorry about that…" "No big. Just be more inconspicuous than that from now on." "Gotcha."

Later, after they had eaten, Ron said goodbye, and promised to meet up with her to walk to school the next day.

As she was getting ready for bed, she frowned as she took in her surroundings, six new people sleeping in her house. "This would be very weird, if it weren't a team of superheroes…" she said, and got into bed.

She could see a blue light coming from underneath the closet door. Tony, she thought, I remember reading about his arc reactor…

Before she turned out the light, she said one last thing. "Bruce?" "Yeah?" "No nightmares, okay?" Bruce laughed. "I promise."

The next day, Kim woke up, and before she went downstairs for breakfast, she talked to The Avengers. "You guys stay here, be as quiet as possible, and I'll be home around four o'clock, okay?" They all agreed.

Her dad was sitting at the table with his coffee and a newspaper. "So, Kimmie Cub, how'd you sleep?" "Well, thanks. What about you?" He looked up over his newspaper. "Actually, I heard some abnormally loud snoring coming from the guest room… must've been my ears playing with me though, 'cause no one's been in their for years!" He laughed.

Kim nervously smiled. "Well, got to get going. Ron signed us up for _Norse Mythology_." Her dad chuckled. "I remember Norse Mythology… with Thor, the God of Thunder, Loki, the God of Mischief…" This caught Kim's attention. "Thor and Loki? They're from Norse Mythology?" "Of course."

Kim silently thanked Ron for his oblivious interest in ancient culture. This could help us learn more about our opponent, she thought. "Well, thanks dad, bye!" she said hastily, running out the door to meet Ron.

She saw him waiting at his usual spot, and went over. "Did you have any idea that Loki is from Norse Mythology?" Kim asked. "Seriously? Boo Ya! The Ronster strikes again!" Kim shook her head and laughed.

They spent the day going through classes normally, and last period of the day, they sat down in the Norse class.

Their teacher turned around to reveal himself. "Hello, people, I'll be your teacher for this class." It was Mr. Barkin, their homeroom teacher. "Ah, Possible, Stoppable. It's interesting to see you here." "Yessir, we love the Norse!" said Ron, kicking up his feet.

Mr. Barkin sighed. "Let's try to start this semester off nicely, which I don't think is a remotely realistic thought with you in the class, Stoppable." Ron smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. B, you'll hear nothing from me!"

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Riiight…. Okay, let's get started!" He went up to the board, and started to write something. "The first section we will learn about it the legend of the royal family." He drew a picture of an older man with an eye patch and an arrow pointing to his head saying 'Odin,' another younger one labelled 'Thor,' and one more labelled 'Loki.'

Kim raised her hand. "What is it Possible?" "I don't think that's what Thor looks like exactly…" Mr. Barkin raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to come up and draw your interpretation of this 2000 year old Norse God?" He asked sarcastically.

Kim got up, took some chalk, and began to draw what the god actually looked like. When she was finished, the teacher took a look at it. "Now that just looks like an attractive male who works out! They didn't look that good back then, Possible."

He went back to the board. "As I was saying… Odin is the All-father King of Asgard, a planet of the nine realms in these legends. His two sons, Thor and Loki, were inheritants to the throne. Of course, only one of them could eventually rule, and that one turned out to be Thor.

Loki eventually found out that he wasn't born of Asgard, but of Jotunheim, a planet of blue monsters called 'Frost Giants.' He felt his life was a lie and that he got cheated of his birthright to rule, and vowed to take revenge on his planet and family who pretended he was worthy."

"You almost gotta feel bad for the guy," Ron said. "Despite the fact that he killed around 800 people," Mr. Barkin added, and Ron shut his mouth. "Loki is known for his mischievous ways, and his ability to trick and deceive people. He could turn into his Jotun form and freeze people, and also make illusions of himself.

Thor on the other hand, was a brave warrior. Whatever brain power Loki had and Thor didn't, he made up for it in physical strength."

He was about to continue, when he glanced at the door, and dropped his chalk. "Mother of God…." He mumbled, and his mouth dropped open. Everyone turned to look at the door, and there, standing and waving, were The Avengers.

Kim facepalmed, and Ron burst out laughing. Bruce knocked, and opened the door. "Is Kim here?" Mr. Barkin turned slowly, and pointed to Kim. "I thought I told you not to leave," Kim muttered. "We didn't really know what to do, so we decided to follow you here."

"Excuse me, but you're interrupting my class," The teacher said, and Tony scoffed. "Whatever, this is more important, 'cause I'm involved." Steve immediately nudged Tony. "Sorry, sir. We'll leave right away." Natasha turned to Kim. "We'll meet you in front of those drinking fountains after your class is over." Kim nodded.

As they were leaving, Thor looked at the board. "That is most definitely an inaccurate representation of my family and me. My father's beard is not nearly as long, and my brother does not wear such pointy shoes."

The teacher was still in shock as they left, and quickly finished off the lesson. When the bell rang, they all filed out, and Kim and Ron went over to the group. "Do you have any idea how not okay it is for you to be here?" Kim asked them. "We meant no disrespect… we simply came due to lack of entertainment at your home."

Kim sighed. "Look, let's just get you back home." She walked over to her locker. But there was someone standing there, just like yesterday.

"Is that a boy at your locker?" Steve said disapprovingly as he crossed his arms. "Hey, I'm a boy!" Ron protested, and Steve looked at him. "You're… different."

"Josh!" Kim hissed, and hid behind Thor. "Who is this 'Josh' you speak of?" Thor asked. "Josh Mankey, hottest guy in school!" Kim whispered back. "Oh please, I can out-hot him any day," Ron tried, but Kim ignored him. "If you admire this, Son of Mankey, why do you hide from him?" "Because… what if I screw up?"

Tony pulled her aside. "Just go for it, Kim. I was always super turned on by a woman who was brave enough to talk to me. That's how Pepper and I got together. She was fearless!" Kim smiled. "Thanks, Tony. You really mean it?" "Of course."

She took a deep breath, and started walking up to Josh. "Kim!" Josh smiled. "Hey, Josh!" "I didn't really get to finish my question the other day. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out Friday night?" Kim's face lit up. "I would love to! I mean I can't…. I mean yes…. I mean um…" She remembered what Tony said, and calmed herself down.

"I would love to, Josh. Yes." Josh laughed. "Great. Pick you up at 8 Friday night?" "Sure." He smiled, and walked away.

Kim silently pulled in a fist, and did a little happy dance. "8 is a bit late, don't you think?" Steve asked, and Kim grinned. "No, Steve. It's perfect," she said dreamily. "Is he a well mannered young man?" Steve pressed, and Tony turned to him. "Give the girl some leg room, will ya Capsicle? She likes this guy!" Steve reluctantly nodded.

"Where's Clint?" asked Kim as she grabbed her backpack.

"Hanging out in the tree." "Okay…. We'd better go check on things." "I'm coming with you, KP!" said Ron. "You come to my house every day, Ron." "True."

They walked back to Kim's house, and when they walked in the back door, Kim's heart stopped.

There, sitting at the table, was a very sheepish looking Clint, and not-very-happy parents.

"Look what we found in the tree," said her dad, frowning. "Uh… wow. That's… that's a big hawk!" Kim giggled, but faltered at her parents' hard stares. "And who are they?" Her mom gestured to the people behind her. "Um… they're…"

"We can explain," offered Steve. "We're The Avengers. Our villain, Loki, has joined forces with a Drakken and Shego. We traced them back to Kimberly and Ronald here, and now we're working together. Her parents stared blankly. "Are you…. Captain America?" Her dad asked. "Yes, I am."

Her dad jumped up, and shook his hand. "I absolutely LOVED your comics! When I was a boy, I used to read every issue. Oh hey, can you sign my trading cards?" Steve smiled. "You remind me of someone I knew." "Who?" "His name was Phil."

"Remember what we're talking about here!" reminded Kim's mom. "Oh yeah. Why was your partner here in our tree?" Bruce shifted from foot to foot. "Well… we kind of slept over last night." "WHAT?!"

Kim cringed, and Ron backed up. "Uh, I think I've got some… homework to do." He started to leave, but Kim grabbed him and pulled him back.

"We don't have any problem with you working with Kim," her dad said, "But where do you sleep?" "Last night, we kind of slept in her closet," Tony said. Kim's mom sighed. "I can set up some mattresses in the guest room." "Really?" Kim asked, wondering why her parents were taking this so well.

"They seem trustworthy enough." "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Possible," said Steve. They went upstairs to move their stuff, and Dr. Possible ran to his room.

"I'll get the cards for you to sign!"

**A/N: More villains in the next chapter, don't worry, ;) And I know the mythology in Norse class was wrong, but I used the Marvel version of it so that it would relate to the Loki they're dealing with. **


	4. The Plan

As Kim and Ron and their new allies settled in for the night, the group of devious super villains were only just starting their plans up at Drakken's secret lair.

Drakken grinned excitedly as he led Loki through his hallway of sinister inventions. "And this one I'm especially proud of, since it came the closest out of all of my devices to ruining Kim Possible once and for all!" he exclaimed, gesturing to a giant octopus behind a thick plexi-glass.

Loki sighed in boredom, intertwining his fingers behind his back. "Excuse me, but may we begin our plans? I mean, it's not as though your stories of how Kim Possible escaping your brilliant inventions time and time again are not implicitly entertaining, but I could think of 997 things I would rather be doing with my life right now."

Drakken stopped smiling, and turned his head over his shoulder. "Shego? What does 'implicitly' mean?" Shego sighed from her cross legged seated position. "Use it in context." "What is context?" "We've been over this, context is when you use it in a sentence." "Oh, well he said 'implicitly entertaining.'"

Loki raised his eyebrows at the evil genius's lack of literacy. It seems he would have to hold up more than just his end of the scheme…

Shego thought for a second. "That probably means he doesn't give two hoots about your stupid collection of failed schemes." Drakken squeezed his eyes shut, and stomped his foot. "Ooh! Shego!" He took a deep breath, and turned to Loki.

"I suppose we should get on to the plot hatching… Follow me! You come too Shego." Shego ignored him from her seat. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Y-o-u c-o-m-e t-o!" "Too has two Os." "GAH! I'm an evil scientist not a languist!" "_Linguist_."

Loki had to back up to steer clear of the tantrum Drakken took from that. "Why'd she have to be so smart…" he mumbled as the three walked up to the main floor.

"So," said Drakken as they made it into his large study, "First, we'll need to identify the weaknesses of all your Avengers, since I already know Kim Possible's."

"Well," Loki began, browsing Drakken's many bookcases, "They don't have many individual weaknesses, except for the obvious stupidity of my oaf for a brother… but the main way I believe to be most effective to get rid of them is physical combat." Drakken nodded. "Well, we certainly have back up for that."

Shego laughed. "You seriously think that a group of zany villains can defeat the Avengers?!" Drakken narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know so much about them?" Shego's eyes immediately widened, and her cheeks turned bright pink. "I…uh, well…" she scratched the back of her neck, "I just… know, okay?"

Drakken shrugged, and Loki pressed a tiny black button he found on the side of one of the bookcases.

"Don't!" started Shego, but a tiny compartment was already opening in the wall. Loki cocked his head to the side, and reached in… to pull out a pile of Marvel comic books.

Loki and Drakken both turned to Shego in surprise, and her hand began to glow green. "You tell anyone, I sware-" Loki smiled to the side, and placed the books gently back into the wall. "It's alright. I'm extremely experienced at keeping secrets."

Her face softened, and she turned away in embarrassment, crossing her arms.

"Might I suggest," Loki said, changing the subject, "That we might get a better idea of Kim Possible's weaknesses if we 'spied' on her?" Drakken thought for a second. "I… I never thought of that!" "Then that is possibly why you have never defeated her. She is but a teenager. You have the advantage, if you're smart enough to recognize it. But after we have foiled your enemy, we must fight against mine with our forces in arms."

Drakken smiled in agreement, and stroked his chin. "Tomorrow night, we follow Kim Possible and stake out wherever she goes!" Shego rubbed her temples with her black gloves. "This should be interesting."

Kim woke up, a nervous feeling in her stomach. Why? Did she have a test… a paper due… no… Then she remembered! Tonight was her date with Josh!

She jumped out of bed, and chose the coolest outfit she owned to wear today. Of course, she would change before the date, but she wanted to start off well.

Suddenly, Steve poked his head in the doorway. "Oh, did you see what I did? I separated the 'respectable for school' clothes from the 'risky to wear out for extracurricular engagements' ones." Kim smirked, noting this as she sifted through her clothes. "Thanks, Steve. Big help."

She yawned as she descended down the steps, and heard the sound of whistling in the kitchen.

"Uh, Thor? What are you doing?" "Making PopTarts! Magnificent invention," he said, dumping out a whole box onto the counter and taking turns putting them in the toaster.

She shrugged, and went to sit down next to her dad at the table. "He's actually quite a good cook!" Dr. Possible added, eating some scrambled eggs Thor obviously made. "They have eggs on Asgard?" Kim inquired, and the god laughed. "No, but I have learned customs such as these disorderly formed offspring of the Midgardian chicken."

Her dad swallowed, and looked down at his plate. "That description just suddenly ruined my appetite…"

Tony came downstairs, followed closely by the two twins. "Did you see that?" "He gave us the formula!" The tweebs high fived before leaving for school, and Tony grinned as he sat down, throwing his feet up. "Yup. I'm a superstar, I know." He turned to Kim's dad. "Got any booze around here? Geez."

Bruce came downstairs, curly hair a little messed up from sleep. "How'd you sleep, Bruce?" Dr. Possible asked, and Bruce smiled, going over to the coffee machine. "Nicely, thanks. May I?" he gestured to the liquid dispenser, and Kim's dad nodded.

As Bruce tried to pour, all that came out were two drops. They all immediately looked to Thor, who was sipping from a coffee mug. "This drink, I like it-" Before he could get any further, Kim, Bruce and Tony jumped up, taking the mug from Thor's hand. Thor looked up from his icing covered hands and determined PopTart toasting stance. "I apologize. I must have consumed the majority of that delicious liquid of the roasted bean."

Bruce laughed at the two drops in his cup. "Consumed is an understatement…" Dr. Possible looked up. "But I made enough for six cups!" Tony snorted. "That's Thor for ya."

"I shall get some more today at this sustenance supplies store you call, 'Smarty Mart,'" Thor decided. Dr. Possible waved his hand. "No need. Got plenty of the stuff!"

Thor shook his head. "I have not been a gracious guest. I must fulfill your hospitality." "Well, if you insist…"

Just then, Ron walked in the door. "Morning, Dr. P, KP, Tony, Bruce, Thor. Is that… PopTart I smell?" His nose directed him to the counter, where Thor was mixing PopTart with Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal, maple syrup, and chocolate milk.

"Dude, that is the best invention I have ever laid eyes on!" Ron exclaimed, "I'm starting to like you more and more each day," he said, shaking Thor's hand. "As am I, Able to Be Stopped."

Suddenly, a cry came from outside in the garden, and after a few moments, Kim's mom and Clint came in through the front door. "I forgot you were in the tree!" she gasped, and once again, Clint looked sheepish.

Natasha, who had just woken up, smiled from the stairs. "He has a habit of scaring the crap out of people, ma'am." Clint shot her a look, and she shot one back. Kim laughed.

"Oh, this is good," Ron said through a mouth full of the most sugar filled breakfast in history that Thor let him try. Rufus popped out of his pocket, munching on the corner of a syrup covered PopTart crumb. He gave a thumbs up. "Mmmm Hmmm!"

Steve walked in, and looked at Thor's heap of breakfast in disgust. "You're going to get diabetes." "How do you know what diabetes is?" asked Tony from the table. Steve scowled at him. "I'm not that old, I still know what diabetes is. Plus, I did some reading." "Yeah, if you actually did some reading old man, you would know that a **norse god** can't get _diabetes_," replied Tony snarkily, and Steve got out an apple in attempt to ignore the billionaire's remark.

"I should probably get going," Kim said, and got up. Bruce handed Kim her backpack, and Kim's dad waved. "Have a good day, Kimmie Cub!" "You too dad," she called back, and her, Ron and Rufus left.

"So," said Thor, gulping down some chocolate milk, "Which of my comrades would like to accompany me to Smarty Mart?" Natasha slowly backed up the stairs, Tony sunk lower in his seat, and Clint made a mad dash back outside.


	5. Smarty Mart

"I'm so excited," Kim said, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked with Ron to the cafeteria table. "Come on, KP, you've been talking about Josh ALL morning!" "I can't help it! Oh gods, what should I wear?"

Ron frowned, and got up from the table. "Rufus and I are gonna sit somewhere _out_ of the Mankey-Dreaming zone," he said, but Kim was too busy daydreaming to notice.

They had Norse again in the afternoon, and Kim and Ron sat down in their usual spots as Mr. Barkin fiddled with the projector. "These stupid things need to be replaced!" he muttered to himself as he tried to adjust a picture. Suddenly, it caught fire, and he grabbed the fire extinguisher in a panic.

He sighed, defeated. "Alright, I'm just going to use the blackboard today. You have a new creative writing assignment, people!" Everyone groaned, which Mr. Barkin seemed to take pleasure in. "You must pick a god from the myths and research them. You will then pretend you are interviewing them on a talk show, and write a TV script."

Kim and Ron exchanged looks. This should be easy. "Oh, and one more thing," added Mr. Barkin, "Every single one of you must have a different god." Everyone's faces fell.

After class, the two met at Kim's locker. "So, um, like, who are you doing KP?" asked Ron. Kim bit her lip. "Well, I was thinking of doing Thor…" "Oh…yeah, well, he is living at your house, so… seems fair…" Kim felt bad, but that point was true. "You?" she asked, and Ron shrugged. "I'll probably just forget about this and get another F."

Suddenly, the screen in Kim's locker blinked on, and Wade appeared. "Hey Kim, Ron," he said, sipping soda. "What's up, Wade?" Kim asked. "Just wanted to check in, see how you guys are doing fostering the superheroes." Kim laughed. "Not bad. They're actually pretty cool!" Ron nodded. "Yeah, especially Natasha Romanoff!"

Kim turned to Ron. "You like Natasha?" Ron rubbed his neck. "I… yes." Kim smiled. "Talk to her!" "Are you kidding? Clint would skewer me!" "You've got a point…" Kim turned back to Wade. "Any news on Loki?" "Nah. They're probably lying low until they've got a solid plan."

"Okay then. Talk to your later, Wade," said Kim as she shut off the screen, and headed out for home.

* * *

"We have arrived," announced Thor, standing in the parking lot of smarty mart with the unlucky Avengers who were chosen to go on the outing, which were Steve and Bruce. They were too nice to say no.

"Oh, I think I've been here before," said Bruce as they got a shopping basket, "Yeah, when I was a kid." "When I was a kid, they sure didn't have places like these," Steve mumbled, looking around.

Thor stopped an employee. "Where are the bearings to the PopTart isle, fair lady?" Instead of being weirded out by his clothes and language, she just smiled and pointed to the snack isle. She leaned in before he walked away, whispered, "I love your hair," and removed her uniform to reveal an 'I Heart Thor' t-shirt.

Thor beamed, and thanked her before making way to the snack isle, Bruce and Steve tailing behind.

Thor dumped six boxes of PopTarts into the cart, and looked around. "What else did I come here for again?" he asked, and Bruce answered. "Coffee, remember?" "Ah, yes. A delicious drink." They headed down to the right section, receiving weird stares from people. Thor had refused to change out of his Asgardian robes, so they looked like a less than normal bunch.

They got the coffee, and Thor took the bags and walked out the front, before Bruce and Steve even had a chance to realize what he was doing. "Thor, NO!" Steve called. Alarms started blaring, and Thor looked around confusedly. Steve and Bruce started to pull him back, but the police had already arrived.

"I'm gonna have to ask you have to come with us, for attempted robbery," one cop said.

They tried to handcuff Thor, but Thor punched them off. "You DARE lay a hand on the son of Odin?!" The two cops got back up, scowled, and charged him. Thor easily beat them off again, and was about to continue when one took out tazers. Thor stared at it. "Did you by any chance acquire this Midgardian weapon from a woman by the name of Darcy Lewis?" They just stared back at him with blank looks.

"Uh, those won't be necessary," Steve started to say, but the cops saw Thor as a threat, so they tazered him.

Once they got to the station, Thor was feeling quite drowsy. "Sir, we're going to need your information. You don't seem to be registered in our identification systems. Do you have any family members?"

Thor looked up. "My father has the sheer power to obliterate you in seconds-" Bruce calmed him down. "Yes, um, her name is…. Kimberly Possible." The cop raised an eyebrow. "What is her relation to him?" "Uh… she's his…. Uh… cousin! Yeah, he's visiting from…. Iceland. That's why he's not in your systems. He's not really accustomed to our laws."

The cop narrowed his eyes, but shrugged. "What is Miss Possible's contact information?"

Kim's phone rang in her room, and Ron answered. Kim jumped over and grabbed it. "Ron! It could be Josh!" She answered. "Hello?" "Hello, is there a Miss Kim Possible at your residence?" "Speaking," Kim answered nervously.

"Who is it?" Ron whispered. "The police," Kim whispered back. "Sorry to bother you, Miss Possible, but your cousin is here at the station for attempted robbery." Kim frowned. "My cousin?" Suddenly, there was some shuffling, and the sound of the phone being passed.

"Kim? It's Bruce. Thor, Steve and I went shopping." Kim immediately realized the circumstances, and sighed. "I'll be right over."

Ron looked up. "What happened?" Kim smirked at him as they ran down the stairs. "Thor got taken in for shoplifting." Ron shook his head, and followed the redhead out the door.

They arrived at the station, and Kim tsk tsked at Thor.

"What did I tell you, Thor? You have to _buy_ things here in Middleton." Thor grumbled at the charade. "I apologize…. cousin."

The cop mumbled something to his partner, that sounded like, "They don't have to buy things in Iceland?" They seemed suspicious.

"I'll handle this," Ron said to the group. "Ahem. Hello there, kind sirs, I am the great Ron Stoppable." They stared blankly at him. "Hey, did you hear the one about the policeman who talked to his belly button?" Kim smacked her forehead, and Bruce and Steve held their breath.

"He said, 'You're under a vest!'" Thor burst out into booming laughter, but stopped when the policemen looked less than amused. "Nothing? Wow. Tough squadron." Steve pulled him back. "I don't think your jokes are helping anything, Ron, they look insulted."

Ron nodded disappointedly, and stepped back up. "Um, okay, sorry. I work at Smarty Mart part time, and I'm asking you to give my good 'ol buddy best friend's cousin here a break."

The two looked at each other, and considered everything.

"Fine," one said, "Since he's not from around here, we'll let him off this one time. But if I see anything like that happen again, he's in the slammer!"

Kim just smiled and nodded, and brought everyone outside. The sun hit their faces as they walked out.

"Why, Thor?! You've been to Earth before, right?!" Thor crossed his arms. "The regulations here slipped my mind. I only meant to buy your hospitable parents some more of that…." "Coffee," Steve offered. "Yes, coffee. And some PopTarts of course."

Kim sighed again. "Okay, but next time, check with me." They kept walking home in silence. "So you really thought my joke was funny?" Ron asked Thor.

* * *

Over in Drakken's layer, a devious plan was amiss.

"MUAHAHA! It's brilliant, Shego! The whole thing is brilliant!" Shego draped her legs over the back of a chair. "Yeah, until Kim Possible ruins it, as per usual."

Instead of getting angry as he normally would, Drakken just laughed giddily and put a finger up. "Ah, but that is where you're mistaken. We have a GOD on our side, Shego, the god of mischief to be exact."

Shego shrugged. "They have a god too." Loki whipped around, eyes a blazing green colour. "Do NOT speak of my oaf for a brother in my presence, do you understand?!" Shego just nodded, and went back to her magazine.

"If you're such a 'fan-girl' of them, Shego, why don't you just go and work with them?!" Drakken asked mockingly, and Shego jumped up from her seat. She grabbed his neck angrily and slammed him up against a wall, as her right hand began to glow green. "Don't you EVER call me that again! I want all of them gone as much as you do. Superheroes make me sick."

Loki recalled her collection of comics skeptically, but didn't say anything. "Besides," she added calmly, "I know them so well they won't have a chance to win. Not this time."

"I've planted listening devices in Kim Possible's school, to find out what she's doing tonight!" Drakken said, rubbing his hands together. "You have devices in the girl's school?" Loki asked. Drakken waved his hand. "We know where it is from a long time ago, when Shego posed as a high school student…yeah, long story. Anyway, I have heard her plans of going on a date with a 'Josh Mankey.' tonight." "So we're going to follow her on a date? This'll be fun," Shego smirked.

They all grinned, and went back to work.

A little later, Shego suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Wait… Dr. D, don't you remember that thing we did… with that syntho drone, Eric?" Drakken took off his goggles, leaving deep purple circles around his eyes. He had never realized they belonged to the embarrassment ninjas, and no one had bothered to tell him.

"What's your point, Shego?" "My point is, we already know Kimmy's weakness!"

Loki looked up. "What is it?" "Boys." Drakken thought for a second, rubbing his chin. "Yes… Kim Possible did fall hard for that Eric of ours…" They both thought for a second, then directed their gaze at Loki.

"What…?" Loki asked slowly. "You can shape shift, right?" Shego asked. "I am able to do so, yes." "AHA!" Drakken yelled. Loki looked at him with a confused frown. Then he caught on.

"Ahhh. You want me to shape shift into her date!" They both nodded. Loki chuckled. "That is quite an interesting idea. But what if something were to go wrong?" "We'll be watching from a distance in case of that," Drakken smiled.

After a long pause, Loki finally nodded. "Alright. But first, we must kidnap the boy."


	6. The Date

Josh Mankey walked along the road, casually whistling as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

From a nearby bush, Drakken, Shego, and Loki were watching him closely, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Now!" Drakken whispered (a little too) loudly. "No," Loki put a restraining hand on his chest, "There are far too many people around. We must wait, and follow him to a more secluded area." Drakken rolled his eyes, and huffed. "Fine."

After a while, they had gotten tired of following the boy, and decided to take action a different way.

"This is extremely belittling," Loki growled with clenched fists as his voice changed from deep and drawling to female and sassy in transformation. Shego snorted. "Good job. You look just like her!" Loki bared his teeth, but looked less than intimidating in his shortened form as Kim Possible. "One more word from you-" "What'll you do? Turn me into a rabbit?" Shego quipped mockingly as she got right in his face.

"Let's just get this over with," Loki grumbled, "I'm going to rely on what I've heard teenage boys want." He put on a fake, cheery smile.

"Oh Josh!" he sing-songed, stepping out onto the sidewalk behind him. "Over here!" he said, waving as the teenage boy turned. Josh grinned. "Hey Kim. What's up?" "I just wanted to show you this great place I found. Follow me," he said, leading him to an empty area.

"For what?" Josh asked, following 'Kim' with a playful smile, "What are we doing?" 'Kim' pulled Josh into the secluded space, and when they were completely alone, morphed back into his tall, godlike form as the boy's smile disappeared.

"We're going to take over the world."

Josh's smile disappeared, and he tried to shout for help as the grinning god whisked them all back to Drakken's lair.

* * *

Kim sat down on the edge of her bed, Avengers gathered around.

"Okay guys, here are the rules for tonight while I'm gone. Thor, don't leave the house, Natasha, I'm putting you on Thor-Watch to make _sure_ that he doesn't leave the house, Bruce, do something relaxing and try not to get angry, Tony, leave the alcohol alone, Steve, don't try and call me to make sure I'm alright, and Clint?" Clint looked up, and Kim sighed. "Stay out of the trees."

They all nodded at their instruction, and disassembled to their activities throughout the house. "Ron, please keep them from doing anything…. destructive." Ron nodded. "You can count on me, Kim, I will keep them from doing any-" There was a crash from down the hall.

Ron popped his head out of the doorway, and gasped. "No! That's Dr. P's science equipment!" Kim sat down on her bed as Ron rushed out to stop the oblivious superheroes. She looked at her closet, and bit her lip excitedly as she thought of her date.

At exactly 9:00, Loki as Josh showed up at Kim's door. "Josh! Hi," Kim said bashfully. "Hello. I apologize for my insolent lateness, my princess. I was held up with some… business." Suddenly, there was a cough from a nearby bush, and Josh stammered. "Uh…uh, I mean, Hey, Kim, what's up? I… hope you don't mind I was late. I had to finish some… chem homework! Yeah!"

Kim raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. Gave me more time to get ready, right?" she giggled, and Josh just looked at her. "Oh! That was a joke. That was unremittingly funny." Kim frowned, and looked over his shoulder. "So… should we go, then?" Josh put on a smile, and nodded, extending his arm which Kim took.

"Don't wait up for me, guys!" Kim joked as she closed the door. Loki-Josh narrowed his eyes as he looked back at her house, wondering if she was talking to anyone other than her parents.

"Let's go for dinner," Josh suggested. "Sounds great," said Kim, snuggling up to his arm.

* * *

"Okay, dudes, I know Kim said to watch you guys, so the Ronster has got some _big_ plans for tonight!" Ron said as he gathered the group in the living room.

"Can we watch The Avengers?" asked Jim and Tim simultaneously. "Uh, no. I seriously doubt that would be good for any of them. No, my friends, we are watching… The Monster Movie All-Night-a-thon!" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Are we, by any chance, watching this because you were planning to anyway but got stuck with us here tonight?" Ron deflated.

"I wish… Sadly, that is not the case. It's a tradition for Kim and me to watch it every year when it comes on, with snacks, and popcorn, and we turn off all the lights, it's so much fun!" He dropped his smile. "But of course, Mankey had to ask her out the same night as the marathon. It's like Kim doesn't even notice I exist when he's around. And the thing is… I've known her since pre-k… I think I like her."

Steve gave a sympathetic smile. "That's how I felt with my crush in high school." Tony looked over at him. "What, back in the stone ages?" Steve threw a warning glare over at the snarky man, and continued. ""Whenever I would try to make a move, or hold her hand or something… she would make some excuse and leave with another guy!" "That's because you're a nerd," Tony muttered with a smirk, and Steve turned. "Stark, I swear-"

"W-what Steve is trying to say, I think," Bruce interjected, "Is that, one day, she'll realize that you've been the one who was there for her all the time." "Yeah, but you gotta let her know you like her as more than a friend," Tony said. "The friend zone is a dangerous place to be, my friend!" Clint added, "Believe me, I know," he grumbled, looking over at Natasha.

"Yeah, but I'm just worried I'll ruin our friendship." "Do not fear, Able to be Stopped," Thor commented, "You are a fine young man, who has the woman's best interests at heart." Ron smiled a little, scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks."

"Well! Let's get the marathon on," Natasha said, rubbing her hands together as she slung her legs over Clint, "I haven't seen a good monster movie in years!" Ron grinned, and flicked on the screen. As the main titles of 'Creature of the Black Lagoon' came up, Thor suddenly cleared his throat. "What is this… pop-corn, that you mentioned?"

Over in the restaurant, Kim and Josh were taking their orders. "I'll have fries and a milkshake, please," Kim told the waiter, and Josh looked over the menu, unappetized "Hmm…" He gave a disapproving stare at the words on the menu, but sighed as he put it down. "I'll just have the same."

As the waiter took the menus and left, Kim looked at Josh. "Hey, you feeling alright? You don't seem… yourself tonight." Josh stayed silent for a second, then gave her his best crooked smile. "What, you don't like the new me?" "New you?" "Yeah. The 'I study really hard and get good grades' me." "Oh, I get it. That's why you were using such… impressive words back there," Kim laughed as her milkshake came. Josh laughed with her. "Yeah. I just thought, with you being such an ace at school, I should step up my game a little," he said smoothly, flashing her a charming smile.

From a different table, Drakken and Shego lowered the menus covering their faces. "Whew," Drakken whispered, "That was a close one. He sure is good with words. He's got a certain charm about him that makes everyone just… forget what they were saying." Shego stared rather dreamy-eyed at Josh. "He sure does." Drakken frowned over at his sidekick. "Shego! Remember what we're here for…" She scowled at him. "I know."

Josh folded and unfolded the napkin in his lap. "So, Kim… I was wondering… have you got any friends visiting? You know, relatives, friends of the family… particularly a large group of people?" he asked as inconspicuously as he could. Kim hesitated. "Uh, why do you ask?" "Oh, well, I just wanted to know who would be waiting up for you at home so I can… meet your family!"

Kim took a sip of her drink. "Uh, I have a few people visiting, ever since a few days ago." Josh looked her straight in the eyes. "And… do they happen to be a group of six people?" Kim looked back in his eyes. "Uh, I don't-" "Come on, Kimberly," Josh drawled, his voice deep and hypnotic, "You can tell me." Kim swallowed. "Y-yes," she said, lost in his charm.

"Are they, by any chance, the Avengers, love?" Kim nodded, entranced by his smooth words. "And you have a plan, do you not? To stop the villains?" "Th-Thor wants to bring his brother Loki back to Asgard to face justice." There was a flash of irritance behind Josh's eyes, but he held his cool. "Tell me, darling… how does he plan to do this?" "Uh… he -"

"Here's the bill," the waiter said as he came by the table. Kim's eyes broke contact with Josh's, and a look of bewilderment came over her face. "Wait… why am I telling you all this? I… Josh, how do you know about…?" She suddenly glanced at him suspiciously. "Kim, Kim, calm down," he said, "I was only joking. The Avengers… aren't real! Ha, I only meant to lighten the mood."

"Oh," Kim breathed, blushing furiously. "Yeah, I was joking too." But she still had an uneasy feeling she couldn't shake about Josh as she watched him pay the bill and extend his hand to her.

Back at the house, pieces of popcorn were flying all over the kitchen.

"I said _half a cup_, not the whole bag!" Ron whined at Thor as he took cover under the table as popcorn dropped all around him. "I simply wanted to make a large bowl, is that a crime?" he asked. Ron sighed. "Look, why don't you just let me handle the food from now on, okay? I'm gonna text Kim and ask her how to shut this thing off." Clint came walking in. "Hey, how's the snack coming along in here-" He stopped short when he saw the air raid, and slowly backed out to the sofa, where 'Night of the Living Dead' was just finishing.

"Steve, you can look now, it's over," Tony said. "I'm not falling for that again!" Steve's muffled voice said from the couch, "I will never be able to look at meat the same again!" "Seriously, Steve, it's over," Bruce said. Steve cautiously looked up, and realizing they were right, sat upright, adjusting himself.

Kim and Josh were walking through the park, hand in hand. "Josh, I have a question," Kim said. "Yes?" "Remember that time in 10th grade biology, when you missed the final exam?" Kim was testing her theory. "Oh. Yes, of course I remember that." "Yeah? And, what was your excuse again?" she asked, laughing.

Drakken smacked his forehead as he listened from the bushes. "We're doomed!" "Yes we are," Shego said, filing her nails languidly.

"Uh, I said…. My dog ate my homework?" Josh tried, and Kim turned to him, dropping his hand. "No. You said 'My oven blew up while my mom was baking cookies, and I was too busy helping to study!'" Josh's eyes darted around. "Of course! Oh, goodness, it's been a long time, I…." Kim stopped him, stepping in front of him with her arms crossed.

"It's been half a year, Josh, with an excuse as hilarious as that, I'd say anyone in the class would remember that." Josh nervously smoothed his hair back. "You're not Josh, are you?" Kim pressed, walking forward a little. "How did you know where to find me… Loki?"

Josh opened his mouth in surprise as the words escaped her mouth, and he suddenly shed his disguise. The bleach blonde hair and baggy jeans morphed into long black strands and a uniform of green and gold.

"You are a smart one," he drawled, "How did you know it was me?" "I kind of figured it out when you charmed me into telling you where I was hiding your enemies. Also, I'm passing Norse right now with a 95, so I know everything about you and your brother."

Loki hummed in approval. "You've done well, I'll give you that. But now that you know it was me, what are you going to do?" The colour suddenly drained from Kim's face. "What did you do with Josh?" Loki laughed menacingly, circling around her. "You'll see soon enough. When I take you back to where we're holding him, we'll come back and take care of my brother and the rest of those dimwits once and for all. And there's nothing any of you can do to stop me," he said, baring his teeth.

Drakken and Shego emerged from the bushes, laughing evilly with Loki. "Oh. I should have known you guys were in on this date," Kim huffed. "Did you watch the whole thing?" "We did," Drakken said. "You two make a good couple. Too bad the real Josh is too busy to go out with you, Possible!" he laughed. The three advanced on her.

Kim knit her eyebrows, feeling around for her Kimmunicator. She panicked as she realized she must have dropped it somewhere. Loki laughed again as green smoke began to swirl around him, preparing to take her back to the lair where they were keeping Josh.

"Brother!" a deep voice rang out from across the park. Loki immediately sneered as he recognized the voice, and turned to find the group of superheroes, led by Ron. "Leave her alone!" Tony said, firing up his repulsors. "Look who showed up," Loki said sarcastically, "The Magnificient Seven."

Ron frowned, and looked at Kim. "Kim! You didn't answer your Kimmunicator when I asked how to shut off the popcorn machine-" Kim raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask, "And you didn't answer for like an hour! I was worried." Kim smiled.

"Brother, let the girl go, or I will be forced to-" "What?" Loki hissed. "Tell father? Like you always do? Run to daddy?!" His face twisted with anger. "Not this time, Thor. This time, no one will stop me." With that, he disappeared before anyone could do anything, and they all stood their, dumbfounded.

* * *

"What did he make you tell him?" Bruce asked as they got back to her house. "I think he asked about you guys, about our plan to stop the villains," Kim said, exasperated and a little disappointed that she didn't actually get a date with Josh.

Tony sighed. "I really don't like that guy." "Remember, he is my brother," Thor warned, and Steve rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you still call him that," Natasha said.

"Well, now that they know what we're planning to do," Kim said, "The next step is probably to stop us. We have to be ready, for anything they throw at us." "Are there any others working with them?" Steve asked. "They probably have an alliance with Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan and DNAmy," Kim said.

"But in the meantime," Ron said, flicking the TV back on. "We've still got the rest of the night for the marathon!" Kim grinned as she realized what was on. "After you guys clean up the kitchen," Kim's mom said with a smirk as she descended the stairs in her night robe with a yawn. "Of course, ma'am," Steve said with a nod.

"Looks like Thor already started clean-up," Clint pointed out at the god eating the pieces off the counter. They all laughed, and helped as the night wore on and the villains prepared their next move at the lair.


	7. Time To Strike

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the villains accumulated in Drakken's lair.

"I think we should strike now," Senor Senior Jr. said. "Patience, my son," Senor Senior Sr. replied, "We must wait for the utter perfect moment." "Why?"

The older man cringed. "It is the way of things, Junior. Do not question superior villainy."

"This whole silent strike thing is stupid," Motor Ed commented, "Seriously." He had joined the group as well, much to Drakken's dismay.

Loki sat, amused, rubbing his chin and watching everyone squabble over their plan with a smirk.

"My friends," he finally said, rising from his seat, "Our plan is destined for nothing short of greatness. Kim Possible and the Avengers will **fall **by our hand, and we shall bask in the glory of our success!" "That sounds quite appealing," Monkey Fist said, "But as of now, it is nothing but fancy talk."

"I agree with the monkey!" Killigan added, "When are we gonna stop flapping our lips and _do_ something, lad?" There was a collective hum of agreement, and Loki sighed. He was dealing with a bunch of cretins.

"I don't mind all the talking, honey-toes," DN-Amy said, scooting closer to him with a giggle. Loki stared at her in disgust.

Drakken turned to Shego. "Everyone is always against each other! Can't we just come to a simple agreement?" Shego turned to him. "Villains, Dr. D. There's no such thing as simple with villains." Drakken huffed.

"EVERYONE!" the god suddenly boomed, and the room went silent. "I have reached a decision. We will attack in Middleton, striking when our allied enemy is least expecting it."

There was protest from Killigan, and Loki whipped around, sealing the golfer's mouth shut with a flick of the wrist. "Now," Loki drawled, "Any more input?"

They all shook their heads, and finally agreed to disagree while still, well, following the plan.

"What are we gonna do?!" Ron asked, pacing the room. "Sit down, all your movement is giving me a migraine," Tony said, rubbing his temples. "That's your hangover," Natasha pointed out, and the billionaire shrugged.

"I mean, Loki's on his way with who knows how many other dudes, and, and we don't know what to do about it but sit here in Kim's room!" Ron went on. Rufus popped out of his pocket, nodding feverishly.

"We'll think of something," Steve said.

"Any ideas?" Clint piped up, looking around. Everyone stayed silent. Kim sighed.

"I think we know what we have to do." "Yeah," Ron said, "Run and hide!" "Ron, that's not-" "You saw what our god did to a popcorn machine, K.P., what the heck could the other one do?!" Thor looked down guiltily.

"Ron, haven't you been paying attention in Norse? Loki was never as powerful as his brother in a fight, only more, no offense Thor, sharp-witted than him. If we were to stand up to them, Loki wouldn't stand a dying chance against all of us together."

"But what about Killigan, and Monkey Fist!" Ron protested, voice rising to a whine. "Who the hell _are_ these people?" Tony asked from his laying position on the bed, "Freaking Killigan? Who's that, Aldrich Killian's Scottish brother?"

Kim turned to the sarcastic man. "Duff Killigan is a mad golfer from Scotland, Monkey Fist is a monkey trained in martial arts, and a bunch of other villains are probably working with them as well."

"Great," the billionaire mumbled, "Now we're fighting monkeys. Hate those things…" "THANK YOU!" Ron said, gesturing to Tony. Kim rubbed her forehead in exhaustion. "Look, they could strike at any time, right?" she asked. "Right…" Steve said.

"We have to be ready. They're looking for a fight. And they're going to get one."

The group walked into Bueno Nacho, sitting down at the table that they sat at the last time. "Hello, welcome to Bueno Nacho, may I take your order?" the guy asked. "Twelve of your finest 'Nacos!'" Thor boomed, and the guy raised his eyebrows, but punched it in anyway.

"Yeah, can I get the Naco with, ummm, one bean and cheese burrito too and a large drink with that?" Ron asked, and turned to the others. "What do you guys want?" "Is there a salad option?" Bruce asked. "Yes. We have the zesty chicken salad or the Jumping Bean Salad."

Bruce swallowed. "I don't think the second one would be too safe for me, so I'll take the first." The guy gave him a funny look, but punched that in as well. Natasha and Clint spoke at the same time: "A large order of nachos."

The guy looked up. "Do you want to share that?" Clint was about to say something, but Natasha answered. "No," she scowled, and Clint shrugged.

"Combo 3, thanks," Tony said, "Does that include the little Diablo robot thingy too?" The guy, again, raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Tony grinned.

"What about you, Cap?" Steve surveyed the menu. "Hmmm… do you have different options for cheese?" The guy sighed. "We might… I'll check." He went back to the kitchen, and asked.

"We have Mozza, Cheddar, and American." Steve looked pleased at the last option. "American, please." Natasha stifled a laugh.

"That'll be ready in a few," he said, and they all sat down.

They sat, and talked for a while, until they noticed something outside. A flash of white and red plaid.

Ron looked back at the others, nodding faintly. Then, they saw a quick flash, and what looked like someone climbing up the tree by the window.

"WELL," Ron said loudly, "THIS BURRITO SURE IS DELICIOUS." The guy at the counter looked over.

"Look man, I told you it would be ready in a few, it's a pretty big order. No need to be sarcastic about it!"

Just then, Kim came out of the ladies room after hearing the signal in her getup, and just as she did, Bruce pointed behind her. "Kim, look out!"

Before she had time to react, Shego swung around Kim, tackling her to the floor. "One step ahead of you, Kimmy," she crowed, smirking as Kim looked up from the ground. "Oh yeah?" she replied, smiling herself. Shego frowned, and Natasha flipped off of a nearby table, knocking Shego down as the two ducked and kicked at each other.

"How did she get over there so quick?" Ron asked incredulously. "Never trust a master assassin," Clint whispered.

Shego threw a punch, and Natasha dodged it, swerving back around to lock her ankles around Shego's head and slamming her into the ground. Shego growled, and kicked the agent in the face, getting back on her feet.

Just then, they heard a tapping on the glass, and saw Motor Ed, grinning madly, and he stepped away to reveal Killigan lining up to swing his golf club and shoot a ball into the restaurant.

Clint laughed. "You're gonna hit us with a golf ball. Ooooh! What are you gonna do, bogey us?" he called, but Killigan just smiled, smashing the ball through the window. Kim gasped. "EVERYONE, OUT!" she shouted, and as they all jumped out in confusion of large broken window, the golf ball exploded.

Clint gulped. "Oookay, exploding golf balls… _so_ not my norm."

"That's not all I got, laddy!" Killigan laughed, and started rapidly firing them at the archer, who started dodging.

Tony summoned his suit on, and Shego grounded Natasha with a hard punch. She began to accumulate green fire around her hand, and Natasha's eyes widened. Shego brought her hand down on Natasha's arm, searing through her black cat suit and leaving a deep mark.

"Hey!"

Tony fired up a repulsor behind Shego's head, and she turned angrily. "Huh," Tony commented, "You're kinda hot… you look better in green and black than Loki does." She scowled at him, and shot the fire at the billionaire, who began firing at her as she jumped out of the way.

Just then, DNAmy whistled, calling for her Cuddle Buddy mutants to accompany her.

"What the hell-" Tony started, then the little animals jumped him. Shego was about to make her next move on Tony, when Cap threw his shield, which knocked her over. Shego got up, looking at the super soldier. "Who are you supposed to be, Uncle Sam?" she cracked, smirking in amusement at his uniform.

He sighed. "Very funny. Now, I don't hurt you, ma'am…" Shego grinned, tightening her fists. "Feeling _not_ mutual." She flipped in the air, and kicked the side of Steve's face, leaving him no other option than to fight back.

Meanwhile, with Tony, Thor stepped in to help as well. "Huargh!" the god cried, "These small fluffy creatures are incessantly agitating!" he shouted, face twisting in fury as he knocked aside a couple of stuffed penguins.

DNAmy frowned. "You don't like my toys? Oh, shame. Well, that's too bad, since- I think they like you." With that, more and more of the Cuddle Buddies swarmed Tony and Thor.

A little farther away, Bruce stepped out in front of Drakken.

"Ha!" Drakken laughed, "_You_ are going to fight _me_?! HAHA!" Bruce just gave a small smile, and grew larger and larger, his skin turning green in the process. Drakken's smug expression dropped, and so did his mouth. "Oh," he mumbled, and screamed as Hulk brought a giant fist down where he was a moment ago.

As the Hulk terrorized Drakken, Senior Senior Sr. took out a small remote from his pocket. "Junior," he called, "Come!" He pressed a red button in the middle, and it brought a helicopter in, which landed for them to board. They got on, and Senior Senior Sr. started to fire bullets from the copter down onto the Hulk.

It barely affected the huge monster, but it did get his attention. He backhanded Drakken into a tree, and the blue man crawled up it, laughing nervously while rubbing his head. "G-Good green scary monster… heh…" Hulk looked ready to punch him again, when the helicopter sprayed more bullets. He turned to the flying contraption.

"Hulk SMASH!" he shouted, and jumped in the air.

Natasha stood up from her encounter with Shego, wiping a little bit of blood from her lip and checking her burn with a pained grimace.

Suddenly, she felt an animalistic hand on her shoulder, and it spun her around.

"Hello, Miss Romanoff. So we meet again."


	8. All Tied Up

Natasha stared into the familiar eyes of someone from her past that she thought she would never see again.

Monkey Fist.

She squinted, and her eyes widened. "Professor Fisque?" she muttered, stumbling back, "But how-?" "How did I become like this, Miss Romanova?" he asked, gesturing to himself. "No," she made a face, "I've got a feeling that's some kind of freak genetics question that I really don't need answered. How did you get to Middleton?"

"Ummm, yeah, would someone please explain to me what's going on?" Ron asked, lifting a finger, and Rufus agreed with an "Mmm-hmm!"

Natasha looked at them, seemingly hesitant to share. "I... used to work for the KGB… on a mission, I stumbled across an archaeological dig site, and found out the things that you, Professor Monty Fisque, had discovered. They were dangerous, and I was later sent to kill you…. but the mission failed."

Loki regarded the two thoughtfully, Kim raised her eyebrows, and Clint did a double take as well. The archer threw up his hands. "We've been partners for years, and you haven't told me this? Never, _ever_, trust a master assassin," he mumbled to himself.

"Yes, you failed because I was too sharp-witted for you," Monkey Fist drawled, and Natasha seethed at him. "How dare you? You used dirty play to escape, some stupid mystic crap. I almost took you out." "But you didn't. I'll always be part of that… _red_ in your ledger."

Natasha looked up, and punched him hard across the face, holding him against the ground. She leaned in close. "You've got no idea what my ledger contains."

Monkey Fist jumped up, and the two circled, initiating the rest of the fighting once more.

Loki let his full, golden armour materialize around his uniform, green cape to complete it.

"Fight me, Midgardians," Loki growled, a sly smile creeping at his lips. Ron hesitated, but Kim flipped over in front of the god, landing in a suave position, hands in front of her in attack stance.

Loki gave a deep chuckle. "You've got no chance against someone like me." "There are always guys like you," Kim seethed, "Craving the spotlight. They live for the attention- you live for it, Loki." Loki just smirked.

"You know, it's people like you that cause relationship stress in high school," Kim huffed, and Loki frowned in confusion, giving Kim her moment to swoop in and throw the first punch. Loki's head jerked back, his eyes darkening slightly.

Ron backed away slowly as he watched the god's staff begin to glow blue.

"Uh, K.P?" "Not now, Ron! Kinda busy!" "K.P.! The weapon!" She looked, but it was too late. Loki had already zapped her, and she flew to the ground. Ron gasped, and he tried to fight back against Loki, but Loki just knocked him aside with the base of his staff in ease.

Kim jumped back, and took out her grappling gun. It shot out the rope with the hook on the end, and wrapped around Loki, tying him up and hoisting him up. He grimaced in the tight hold, but managed to say something anyway.

"You can't get rid of me, Kim Possible," Loki said in a low voice, "I'm one of the only ones who knows where Josh is."

Kim stopped for a second, remembering what had happened.

"Josh!"

Back at the lair, Motor Ed had since avoided the fight and gone back to keep an eye on their still-kidnapped teenager, Josh. He was the only thing they had for leverage at the moment.

"Mmmpph, mphm!" he mumbled through his gag, and Ed rolled his eyes. "Do you ever shut up? _Seriously_!" Josh protested again, and Ed got up.

"Look, kid, I'm pretty sure my cousin has some kinda evil shark tank in here somewhere that he wouldn't mind me usin'." He stopped, and thought for a second, "Well… scratch that, he don't like me using none of his stuff, but I will if you don't shut your trap, I'll play dunk tank with ya!" he grumbled, with an added, "Seriously."

Josh lifted his eyebrows. Shark tank? Who the hell were these people?!

"You go get Josh, Kim, I'll stay here and hold him off!" Ron said, gulping. Kim looked at him. "Ron, I'm not leaving you here to hold off the god of mischief yourself." He grinned sheepishly. "Heh. Well, it's the thought that counts, right?"

Just then, Loki broke free, and whipped his staff around, hitting Kim in the back.

"Ouch, Kimmy," Shego smirked, coming over to watch, "Need some help over there?"

Just then, the brunette felt something crawling along her neck. "What- EW!" she screamed, and Rufus bit at her hair, giving Kim and Ron an ecstatic thumbs up. As Shego struggled and fell over, Kim and Ron marvelled at the sight before them.

They saw the rest of the Avengers in the midst of tying all the villains together with adamantium wire (courtesy of Tony), so that none could escape.

"How...?" Shego sputtered, but Kim just put a hand on her shoulder. "You learn not to question it. They're the Avengers, after all."

Loki growled at the fallen villains, all scowling and grumbling at the heroes who had actually gotten the best of them. "Fools! How could you be so weak?! I will have Earth, and rule above you all as your rightful king!" "What about the deal you were flappin' about?!" Killigan protested, but Loki just sneered at him.

"You pathetic earthlings. You thought we would all have an equal share in ruling, did you? You're even more gullible than I thought. I planned to do nothing of the sort."

Thor chuckled at him from the side, which seemed to infuriate Loki even more. "What is it, you oaf?!"

"AHHHHH!" Ron shouted, swinging down from a grapple that he had attached to a building, and knocked Loki over.

He landed with the ease of a badass, a rare occurrence, and he grinned, striking an awesome pose. Just then, his pants fell down. "Aw, come on!" he shouted. "Happens all the time to me," Bruce mumbled, coming over in his tattered clothes, "I can let you in on a few secrets if you'd like."

Loki struggled on the ground, the smiling Thor moving to secure him with spellbound wrist cuffs.

"N-no!" the god cried, trying to shake himself free, and the Avengers all smiled, surveying their work. "Nice work, Ronald," Steve said, "You make a good hero."

Ron blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow... thanks, Cap." Kim went up to him, and thrust her arms around him, pulling him close. Ron's eyes blew wide, and he cautiously returned the hug.

After a few moments, she broke away, and they were both blushing. "Um... great job, Ron," she said, and Ron smiled. "Yeah... yeah, you too, K.P."

Tony took out a small device, and spoke into it. "Nick? We got him. And, uh... a bunch of other weird dudes too." "Weird? You unseasoned boy! I'll have you know, I am a well-known and widely respected villain amongst my peers," Senior Senior Senior drawled in offense, "isn't that right, Junior?"

He looked over, but his son was too busy flirting with Natasha. "You know, you are the most beautiful dangerous killer spy I have ever laid my eyes upon," he was cooing, and Clint went red with fury, marching over. "Nuh uh, man. I got arrows- back off."

Eventually Loki, and the rest of the villains, were piled into a SHIELD van when it came around to their tapped location. A tall guy with a black eyepatch got out, and Ron went over, extending a hand. "Yo-ha, bro-ha!" he said, and the man just looked at him, unimpressed. Ron extracted his hand, and looked down. "Okay…"

"Good job, guys," the head Agent in a dark suit with sunglasses said, "You earned a leave of absence." "I'll say," Tony scoffed. "Many thanks, son of Coul!" Thor boomed, "But we could not have done it without Ronald who is no longer Able to Be Stopped and Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Coulson turned to the two teenagers, who were both still out of breath and a little cut up. "Yes... speaking of you two- you've done the world a great service. I'd like to talk to you about SHIELD recruitment. I'll set up a meeting?" He seemed to be expecting a fast yes out of them by the way he spoke.

Kim opened her mouth, but Ron slung a hand around her shoulder. "Nah. Kim and I are better as a lone partnership. Thanks anyway." Kim chuckled a little, and turned back to Coulson. "Thanks for the offer, Agent- we're flattered, really... but, what Ron said- we're not agent or assassin material- we're Team Possible-Stoppable."

The Avengers applauded proudly, and Coulson gave a slight smile. He nodded, and handed them a card. "In case you ever change your mind."

Ron walked over in the truck. "Hey," he said nervously to Loki, who snapped his head up in anger. Ron kept his distance, but said, "Eheh...I was wondering... can I ask you a few questions before you... ya know, get sent to Asgardian prison as a war criminal? It's for a school project, uh, and I'm kinda out of options... you know how it is."

Loki glared at him. "I should very much like to be strangling you to death right now- but seeing as I'm, quite literally, tied up in a less than desirable predicament, by the hands of you, I might add," he grumbled, then sighed, "I see no reason why not." He rolled his eyes.

Kim turned to the Avengers. "Okay. I need somebody to help me find Josh." "Oh yeah," Tony said nonchalantly, "That guy." Steve frowned at him. "I'll go," Clint offered. "I would offer my services..." Bruce said, "But... I kind of have to change my clothes." They all regarded his ripped up outfit.

"Yeah, follow me," Natasha smirked, "We'll fix this." She and Bruce walked away, most likely to the nearest clothes store, or at the very least, closest thrift store.

Clint looked at a wristband on his arm with a small blue device built in, and pressed a couple of tiny buttons. "What was that for?" Kim inquired. Clint grinned. "You'll see. It's super cool. Also, a way better way of getting to wherever they hid Josh."

In surprisingly fast timing, there was a whoosh of wind, and a mini plane of some sort touched down. "The quinjet," Clint smiled, "All aboard." Kim grinned as well, and she got in the passenger's side, putting on a pair of the ear mufflers resting above the seat.

"So where is this place?" Clint asked, locking all the seals up. "If it's still the same place as last time, which I'm gonna assume it is, it should be somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest." Clint nodded, and flicked a few switches, proceeding to steer the plane up and out.


	9. We're A Team

**A/N: This, I am sad to inform you, is the last chapter of this fic! (including the next chapter/epilogue) I wanted to get it out before the North American premiere of AOU. I'm going to see it tonight in T minus 7 hours! ^_^ yay! **

**If you liked this story, keep your eyes peeled for a sequel, that might be coming out sometime this year. It might involve Ultron... just maybe :p I will add a notice on this story if I do make a sequel though, and thank you all for reading this far and reviewing! Love you all xx**

* * *

They spent about an hour flying, since the jet was incredibly fast, and made it to Drakken's lair in record time. Kim got out cautiously, her grapple gun at the ready, and Clint retrieved his arrow from the back of the hovercraft, loading and readying his arrows in place on his back.

"Let's do this," he mumbled, and they swiftly and silently made their way to through the trees to the hidden (yet not-so-hidden) entrance.

"Wow… dude needs to invest in some security," Clint whispered. Just then, they heard a mechanical noise behind them, and turned to find tall, burly robots dressed in red and looking particularly hostile.

"Syntho drones," Kim said, scowling. "Uh, I've never heard of that eighties band." "No," she pointed out, "Those things!" Clint stopped, and fastened his bow in place. "Uh, they friendly?"

Kim smirked. "I wouldn't advise you strike up a conversation with them, if that's what you're asking. Here- leave them to me."

Clint watched, speechless, as the cheerleader flipped over to them, wasting no time in initiating the fight between them. In a flurry of punches, kicks, and piles of green goo all over the floor, Kim exhaled, rejoining him. "Drakken _does_ have a security system- they're just not very good," she said, frowning down at the limp drones.

"I'll say," Clint huffed, and suddenly, he saw one more come up behind her and heard another behind him. He gasped, and ever quick, he positioned an arrow, firing forward then back, hitting both of his targets between the eyes without a second thought.

"Wow," Kim said, eyes wide, and Clint shrugged not-so-modestly. "Master marksmen- what can I say?"

They listened, and hurried to where they thought they heard some sounds coming from. There, they found a room with Josh tied up. The two pressed their backs to the wall, and slunk along, spreading to both sides of the room.

Josh saw, and his eyes widened, but Clint just put a finger to his mouth, telling him to keep quiet.

Just as Kim was about to strike, Motor Ed got up, and turned around, grinning manically. "You really think I wasn't expecting you, Possible?! _Seriously_, you people are so dumb. You thought it would be that easy?"

Kim stuttered, keeping up an act, until Clint jumped Ed from behind, tackling him down and positioning his bow right at his face. "Well, yeah. We kinda did."

They grinned, and Kim swiftly went over to untie Josh. "K-Kim?! What's going on?" he gulped, stumbling a little. "Don't worry about it Josh," she sighed, "We'll explain on the way."

_They might as well, as they would erase his memory when they got back. _

They brought the traumatized Josh out into the rainforest, the boy full of questions. "Where _are _we?" "Is the archer Illuminati or something?" "Who was that blue guy?" "Was this considered kidnap?"

"Kiiiinda wishing we had some of Loki's magic to shut him up right now," Clint grumbled under his breath. "Who's Loki?!" Josh cried, "That scary British guy?!" The other two sighed, and got him into the Quinjet.

On the way back, they did tell him as much as they could about what was going on. The battle that had just transpired while he was compromised, how Loki had taken over his image to get to Kim, and how Kim… well, had just, simply put, worked with one of the most powerful superhero teams in the universe.

"The universe?!" Josh asked, "You mean there's-" "Other life? Yeah," Kim said tiredly, as if she was just informing him of a chem test next week or something.

"Like… _aliens_?" "Well, not the little green kind you'd probably imagine," Clint smirked, remembering just how offended Thor had been when they filled him in on human views of extra-terrestrials.

"Woah," Josh mumbled. "Yeah. Also, there's this big purple guy who's trying to destroy all life everywhere," Clint added nonchalantly. Even Kim looked up at this one. Clint smirked. "Don't worry- just another day on the job."

Josh looked utterly amazed.

* * *

They eventually made it back, this time not flying as fast as the threat had been fully eliminated now.

The villains were being extensively debriefed by Agent Coulson and another agent with short brown hair in a bun, who Senior Senior Jr. seemed to have moved on to flirting with now.

They got out, guiding Josh over.

"Friends! You return!" Thor smiled, coming over. He clapped Josh on the back. Josh nearly flew forward at the force. "Uh… hello?" Thor laughed, and Clint and Kim came up from the jet.

"That was fast," Natasha said, coming over and crossing her arms. "So…" Bruce said, buttoning up his new (ugly but functional) purple shirt from Nifty Thrifty, "What are we going to do about him?"

"Send him home," Tony said, shrugging, "He can always put his knowledge to good use one day, maybe become a gorgeous, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist like me."

Josh stuttered, and Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "You know we can't do that. We'll have changed his life forever if his memories stay intact." Tony sighed. "Whatevs. I'll be in that donut shop over there." "No, you'll be helping us wrap up these villains," Steve said sternly, and Tony smirked. "I was wondering when you were gonna knock me back into line. S'been a while."

Steve scowled at him, and turned to Josh. "Son- you've been very brave, and for that, we thank you. It must be pretty hard, all this coming to light and changing how you see the world. But if you'd like… we can show you what else you can do."

"O-okay," Josh said nervously. Tony and Steve exchanged glances, and went with him over to the SHIELD van where all the prisoners were.

Thor stood by Loki. "Do it, brother." "Go to Hel, Tho- AH!" The blonde god kicked Loki in the shin, and the raven haired being growled and grumbled as he lifted a hand up, concentrating on floating a sort of green mist over to Josh. The mist went into his eyes, and the boy fell into a sort of trance, falling back into Tony's arms.

Steve sighed. "Alright. Let's get him home."

Loki sat back into his previous position, in the van, where he and Shego sat, tied almost _against_ each other. "Well," he murmured, "This is a predicament." She scowled at him. "Not like we have a choice." Loki got a sudden rush of spur of the moment mischief.

"Hmmm... but you like it," he grinned back devilishly. Shego attempted to head butt him out of her personal space, but Loki, instead, leaned forward to make it a kiss.

Shego's pale skin blushed pink, and she pulled away. He smirked wickedly.

"...So?"

She looked at him. "Keep your hands to yourself, tall guy," she scowled again, but looked the other way out the window. Nick Fury gave a wry smile. "So damn sweet," he laughed with a barked laugh, shaking his head as he slammed the van doors shut.

After they dropped the semi-conscious Josh off, where Kim had told them he lived, they returned to Kim's house.

"Well, I don't know 'bout you guys, but I could use a bean n' cheese burrito!" Ron smiled. "Bueno Nacho's closed, Ron," Kim deadpanned, "It's 1:00 in the morning."

Ron wiggled his eyebrows. "Who said we had to go out to get perfectly cheesy goodness?!" He went over to the fridge, and got out a wrapped up burrito, obviously leftover from their last trip to the restaurant. He unwrapped it, and slam dunked the tinfoil into the garbage.

"Well," Bruce said, fiddling with his left cuff, "This has been… nice." Kim turned slightly, realizing, for the first time, that it was over. They had done what they came here to do, they had worked together to stop the bad guys, and now… well… they had to get back to being Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Kim and Ron had to get back to being basic, average teenagers.

Tony looked a little sad for a second, and Kim spoke up, rubbing her arm. "So... I guess this is it, huh?" "Wh-whadya mean?" Clint asked, "This doesn't mean we'll never see you guys again!" "Right- we'd be honoured to join forces with you two again," Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down.

Ron looked up from his burrito. "Aw, come on! Don't make me cry!" Tony gave him a headlock, hugging him playfully. "Gonna miss you, kid." He went over to Kim. "You too. You kick some serious ass- you scare me more than Pepper." Clint raised his eyebrows. "That's saying something right there." Kim laughed. "Thanks, Stark."

Natasha went over. "You two amaze me- seriously. How you find time to balance high school and saving the world I don't know. I mean, I never went to high school, I was tutored at SHIELD, so I guess I wouldn't know, but… you're doing awesome." Kim smiled, and they hugged.

Then Bruce came over. "Thanks for uh, risking your domestic safety by keeping me in your house," he chuckled. "Anytime, Bruce." "Yeah, man, you as the hulk was freakin' awesome!" Ron said, eyes widening. Bruce pushed his glasses up. "Yeah, well, I'm glad you think so."

Clint came over. "You two rock," he mumbled, "It was so cool to work with you… I really wanna do it again sometime." Ron nodded. "Me too, Hawk-man!" Kim smiled. "This isn't the last we'll see of you… just, next time, leave my trees alone." The archer laughed. "Sounds like a deal."

Steve came up, and he looked especially downtrodden. "Steve," Kim whispered, and hugged him first. "I'm actually going to miss you so much," she said, "You're like the big brother I never had." Steve looked down at her. "I'll miss you too, Kim…" His features suddenly changed from soft to stern again in a sudden blink.

"Now, remember this for the near future- don't ever let a boy pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do-" Kim rolled her eyes, shoving him away. "Yeah, got it, Steve!" The soldier smiled, and turned to Ron, extending a hand. Ron shook it, grinning. "You can do it," he said quietly, and Ron looked nervously over to Kim.

"What?" Kim frowned. "Heh… nothing," Ron said, "You'll… you'll probably find out… soon." Kim smirked a little, and as the two drifted closer together, eyes locked, Clint suddenly looked around.

"Hey- where's Thor?"

Kim and Ron looked around as well, and just then, the door opened. The burly god came stomping in, whistling and carrying a ginormous bag of _something._

"I am deeply saddened that we must say goodbye," he said, "So as a token of remembrance, I have brought you an extensive supply of not only my own personally preferred flavour of sugary sustenance, but fresh nacos from the Nacho That Is Good!"

Ron's eyes lit up as he dug into the bag, and Kim grinned. "Thanks! Uh… how exactly did you get the nacos this late, Thor?" "I am a God of Asgard," Thor replied, tilting his head as if it should be obvious, "I do as I please." Bruce rubbed his face. "Which, basically means he broke in." Natasha groaned.

"They can bill me," Tony yawned, and Thor frowned. "Nay, Man of Iron, I left the sufficient amount for these items, I am a man of my honour! Given, the owners of the establishments were not present at the time of this transaction, but they will surely be delighted to find the proper compensation upon their entrance tomorrow morning!"

Kim shook her head, and Thor came in for a giant, squeeze-y, bordering on uncomfortable bear hug. She was lifted a few feet off the ground, and had to gasp for breath at the end of it. "Now I know how Loki feels," she choked jokingly.

"Hey, bring it in, big guy," Ron said, attempting a bro hug with the god, who as Ron tried to start off with a fist bump, just simply picked him up as well, hugging him just as tightly.

"Oof! Ugh... gonna miss you too... agh...!" Thor boomed with laughter as Ron stood back up, and found Rufus giving Clint a high five.

"Well... if we ever see you again, it probably won't be a good thing," Tony winked at them, and Steve smiled. "But that doesn't mean we won't be back." "Bye, guys," Kim said, waving with Ron, "Good luck with that purple guy!"

"You told her about Thanos?" Natasha whispered to Clint, and the archer shrugged.

Kim shut the door.

"Well. This is oddly quiet," she remarked. "Yeah- they were here the last minute, now they're just... gone!" "I mean, they _are_ superheroes, Ron. We can't expect them to hang around forever." "Yeah. But they were pretty cool."

Just then, Mr. Dr. Possible came down the stairs, yawning and scratching his head. "What's all the commotion? You guys save the world again? We gonna see you on the morning news again, Kimmie-cub?" he grinned with a playful-albeit-tired ruffle of her hair. Then he frowned. "I hope you two were safe out there!"

"Yeah, dad, everything's fine. The Avengers had to go, since we got all the bad guys tied up and-"

"What?! They're gone?!" Jim and Tim asked from the stairs, and their dad turned. "Boys, you should be in bed!" The two brothers sighed. "Hickabicka boo…?" "Hoo shaw..." they exchanged in defeat, and even Kim's dad looked a little downtrodden.

"But... I never got him to sign my comics." Kim laughed. "That's what you're worried about?!" Her dad straightened up proudly with a sniff. "They're vintage!" "Dr. P, I'm sure they'll be back," Ron assured him. Kim nodded, so he shrugged. "All right. You kids should go to bed- you've got school tomorrow."

* * *

In Norse the next day, Kim poked Ron in the shoulder as they sat down. "So, who did you end up doing your paper on?"

She expected his usual answer of either, "_I don't know, just made it all up as I went along, I guess_," or, "_What paper?!_" But her friend smiled a secretive, interesting smile.

Suddenly, Mr. Barkin started talking at the front of the classroom, drawing their attention back. "All right, people. The results are in... the marks are recorded... the averages are _calculated," _he added in a hushed, almost menacing tone as he narrowed his eyes and glanced around at everyone over the papers.

Kim bit her lip, wondering if Mr. Barkin would appreciate her information on Thor. It was all true, of course- but her teacher might not exactly believe a lot of the facts.

He came around, handing the assignments back out to each respective student.

"Nice job on Hogun the Grim, Monique... I liked how realistic your interview with Baldur was... wonderful ideas with Volstagg, very informative, Miss Rockwaller... Uh, your analogy of Fandral the Dashing was _interesting_ to say the least, Brick..."

He finally came over to Kim and Ron. "Oh, yes. Possible-" he said, slapping down her sheet. "B minus. Your writing was good, as always, but... I seriously doubt the mighty Thor, god of thunder, enjoys coffee and 'truly wishes his brother Loki would seek emotional forgiveness so they could live in peace. I admire your… _bold _creativity, though."

Kim sighed, thinking she should have just added those logical embellishments she thought of to make it sound more historically accurate.

"Stoppable," Mr. Barkin went on, sounding somewhat pleased (and astonished), "I'm surprised, I must say... I never thought the day would come. Nice work... I like how in depth you got about Loki's true hatred toward his Asgardian family."

He put down a paper with an A plus on it on Ron's desk, and his eyes blew wide. "What? I- BOO YEAH!" he shouted, standing up and pulling a dramatic fist. Kim gaped at him in shock. "Loki? You did Loki?! But… how?!" Ron grinned, laying back. "My sources are purely confidential, K.P." Kim grinned, and Ron continued to marvel at his paper.


	10. Epilogue

Loki faced Asgardian justice for his crimes against humanity: his punishment to be kept under the close watch of his brother for as long as Allfather Odin , deemed necessary. Thor and the rest of the Avengers were rewarded for their valor, and Kim and Ron _did_ appear on the morning news, visualized from a shaky phone-camera video battling Loki and bravely dodging blasts from his scepter.

The two hoped they would get to see the team again- and likewise, of course. They had worked well together, as a whole, and had had lots of fun along the way. This past time truly showed that when Kim, Ron, (Rufus!), and the Avengers come together, no bad guy'll be left standing- and no grocery store in Middleton will have Pop Tarts in stock for a while afterward.

* * *

Back at Bueno Nacho that morning, the janitor with white hair and a mustache came in, whistling and preparing for his morning shift. He adjusted his name tag, _"Stan."_

He started sweeping in the kitchen, then did his routine checks of the food stock that had been prepared the night before. He went through, checking that each were in their places and ready to be served to customers.

Then he came to the supply of pre-made nacos, which was empty, leave a few crumbs. He sighed, leaning on his broom.

"Oh, I am_ so_ fired."

**The End!**


	11. SEQUEL COMING SOON!

Hey everyone!

I've finally got the creative ball rolling again, and am currently writing a sequel to this story, called **Avenging The World**. It will take place three years after this one, Kim and Ron just graduated high school.

Here's the long version summary:

Three years after Loki and the most devious minds in the world tried to take over, a bigger, darker threat has loomed over not only Middleton, but planet Earth. To fight this new danger, an AI called Ultron, Kim and Ron must call on not only the Avengers, but their previous enemies to join and fight together. Can they adjust to oncoming adulthood and save the world before a new genocide occurs?

Hope you all read, it'll be coming soon, so check back to my page :)


End file.
